Salah Paham?
by HeyBee
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang bete dan cemburu berat. Jeon Jungkook yang nggak peka. dan Jung Hoseok yang gemas sendiri dengan couple ini. Hoseok melirik sebelahnya malas. "Jadi kau ini cemburu? Lagi?" "Nde hyung. Habisnya dari tadi Jimin menempeli Jungkookku terus. Kan aku kesal." VKook/TaeKook! Boyslove alias Yaoi. OOC. Typo


**Salah Paham?**

**Main cast: **

**Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

**Support cast: **

**Park Jimin (BTS)**

**Min Yoongi (BTS)**

**Kim Seokjin (BTS)**

**Kim Namjoon (BTS)**

**Jung Hoseok (BTS)**

**Rating: **Aman

**Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing.

**A/N:** FF pertama yang di publish di FFn. Hasil dari tangan jahil saya yang gemess liat interaksi dua mahluk lucu bin unyu ini.

**Warning!** Author masih pemula. Masih banyak kesalahan. Typo bertebaran. Boyslove. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sedang _bete._

Bete yang benar-benar bete. Terlihat jelas dari mukanya yang ditekuk, bibirnya yang mengerucut, dan pandangan matanya yang tajam seakan-akan bisa melubangi sebuah tembok. Ah, jangan lupakan aura gelap nan suram yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi serius deh, seandainya matanya benar-benar bisa melubangi sesuatu, cowok Capricorn ini ingin sekali melubangi kepala teman seperjuangannya, Park Jimin. Karena semenjak meninggalkan dorm tadi pagi, _dancer _ber-_abs_ BTS ini terus saja menempeli _maknae _kesayangannya kemana-mana.

'_Astaga, melubangi kepala? Apa yang aku pikirkan?' _Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin itu sahabatnya. Teman seperjuangannya. Mana tega dia melubangi kepala sahabatnya sendiri.

Saat ini member BTS sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil di salah satu acara musik. Dan sejak pagi tadi, Jungkook terkasihnya –ehem- itu selalu berdua dengan Jimin. Memang hal biasa sih _golden maknae_ BTS itu menempeli _hyungdeul_nya. Tapi kenapa sih nggak menempeli dirinya saja? _Eh?_

Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia harus segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari interaksi Jimin-Jungkook dan mencari hiburan. Atau kalau tidak, dia benar-benar akan melubangi kepala Park Jimin.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari objek menarik yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_nya. Tapi yang dia lihat malah adegan _lovey dovey_ Namjin _couple_, yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu meresmikan hubungannya.

Taehyung mendengus. Bukannya membaik, mood nya malah makin hancur.

"Yo, Taehyung-_ah_."

Taehyung menoleh. Di hadapannya ada Hoseok yang sedang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Huwaaaa, Hoseok hyung!"

.

.

.

Hoseok melirik sebelahnya malas. "Jadi kau ini cemburu? Lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tak lupa lengannya bergelayutan manja di lengan _hyung_nya itu. "Nde _hyung._ Habisnya dari tadi Jimin menempeli Jungkook_ku_ terus. Kan aku kesal."

Hoseok memutarkan bola matanya malas sambil berusaha menjauhkan lengangannya dari Taehyung. Geli. "Kalau kau cemburu, kenapa sih nggak jujur sama pada Jungkook kalau kau ini suka padanya? Sekalian saja jadikan dia pacarmu."

Taehyung menggeleng dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat. "No no hyung. Aku tidak yakin Jungkook mau menerimaku. Lagipula selama ini setiap aku dekati reaksinya biasa saja."

Plak! Plak!

"Yah hyung! Sakit!"

Hoseok memukul kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya. Gemas sendiri dengan rekan segrupnya ini. Juga _enek_ melihat muka sok sedih ala Taehyung. Sementara si empunya sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang kena 'usapan sayang' _hyung_nya.

"Kalau tak bilang bagaimana bisa kau tahu jawabannya Kim Taehyung?! Berhentilah mengira-ira begitu. Langsung saja kau katakan padanya. Beres."

"Kau pikir bilang suka itu semudah meminum air hyung?" Taehyung mendengus. "Kalau aku berani sudah kukatakan dari dulu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Keburu dia diambil orang, _loh._" sahut Hoseok sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin yang sekarang sedang duduk bedua menonton entah apa dari _handphone_ Jimin.

Hoseok angkat bahu lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Bosan juga setiap hari dicurhati macam begini oleh _dongsaeng_nya ini. Kejadian Taehyung cemburu karena _maknae'nya' _yang dekat dengan member lain itu bukan cuma sekali dua kali. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula Hoseok memberikan saran yang sama.

"Terserah padamu sajalah. Kau dipanggil _coordi noona_ tuh. Sepertinya _coordi noona_ mau membenahi riasanmu." kata Hoseok.

.

.

.

Perform BTS kali ini sangat sukses. Sekarang para member sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka bersama manager _hyung_ dan para coordi _noona _untuk bersiap untuk pulang.

Taehyung sendiri sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia berniat mencari Jungkook, untuk sekedar ngobrol dan membantu membereskan barangnya. Sekalian mau modus sih –ahem-.

"Jungkook-ah." Kata Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu _golden maknae_nya.

Jungkook yang sedang membenahi sesuatu di tasnya terlonjak kaget. Dia memicingkan matanya sambil memasang wajah galak –yang malah kelihatan imut buat Taehyung- pada _hyung_nya.

'_Kyaaak, eomma dia imut sekali _(*≧∇≦*)' batin Taehyung gemas. Kalau saja ruangan ini sepi, pasti dia sudah berteriak histeris ala _fangirl_ sambil mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

"Mian, mian. Kau kelihatan sibuk sekali Jungkook-ah. Mau ku bantu?", kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum ganteng. _Ehem menurut Taehyung._

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ngg sepertinya semua sudah beres _hyung_." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lucu. "Ah, kau lihat Jimin _hyung_ tidak?

Muka Taehyung langsung berubah masam. '_Jimin lagi_' keluhnya dalam hati. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Memang kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Uh uh, tidak apa-apa sih. Dia bilang tadi mau mengajakku pergi sehabis _perform_. Tapi sekarang malah menghilang."

"Pergi kemana? Hanya berdua saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Em, Jimin _hyung_ bilang rahasia." "Rahasia? Kalian benar-benar pergi berdua?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk lagi. "Berdua banget?" tanya Taehyung. _Lagi_ . Memastikan jawaban _maknae_ unyunya.

Jungkook mulai kesal, tapi ia tetap mengangguk juga. _'Tae-hyung ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?'_

Taehyung membatu. Sementara batinnya berkecamuk hebat. '_Astaga astaga apa lagi itu rahasia? Apa mereka mau kencan? Mereka sudah sedekat itu? Mereka pacaran?' Eomma aku tidak siap patah hati'_ QAQ

'_Tidak. Tidak.' _Taehyung menggeleng-geleng. _'Tidak mungkin. Mereka memang dekat, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak berpacaran.' _Sekarang Taehyung mengangguk-angguk._ 'Ya ya, tidak mungkin.'_

Jungkook cuma terdiam bingung menatap _hyung_nya. Tadi dia menggeleng-geleng sendiri, sekarang malah mengangguk-angguk. Jungkook mulai takut, jangan-jangan _hyung_nya ini kesambet sesuatu.

"Tae-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jungkook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Taehyung. "Yuhuu, Kim Taehyung?"

"Ah iya aku baik-baik saja, hehehe." Jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh. "Aku cuma kepikiran sesuatu." _'Kepikiran kau sebenarnya.'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kepikiran apa hyung? Sepertinya berat ya? Mukamu jadi suram begitu." Kata Jungkook. Kepo.

"Ah benarkah?" Taehyung berusaha memasang cengiran khasnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Serius."

"Begitu ya? Kupikir hyung sedang patah hati atau semacamnya." kata Jungkook sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Muka Taehyung langsung pahit lagi. Dan hal ini diketahui oleh Jungkook. Tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung, muka Jungkook ikut-ikutan suram.

"Eh benar ya?", kata Jungkook. "Sudahlah _hyung_, dia sudah bahagia. Relakan saja."ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus punggung Taehyung. Sok bijak. Padahal aslinya mana dia tahu penyebab _hyung_nya ini patah hati.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. "Relakan saja?"

"Eum eum. Lagipula masih banyak ikan di laut _hyung_. Tenang saja." kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook tiba-tiba terburu-buru menggendong ranselnya. Ternyata Jimin memanggilnya. Dilihatnya di depan pintu Jimin yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tae_-hyung_, aku duluan ne. Jimin hyung selalu berisik kalau aku terlambat." cengir Jungkook.

"Ah, jangan terlalu lama menggalau begitu. Hwaiting _hyung_!" tambah Jungkook sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Memberi semangat maksutnya. Lalu berlari terburu-buru menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"_Hyungdeu_l aku dan Jimin _hyung _duluan." Teriak Jungkook sambil berlari. Member lain hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaeng termuda mereka ini sambil meneriakkan ucapan hati-hati padanya.

"Yah, Chim-chim _hyung_! Tunggu aku!" teriakan Jungkook terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Astaga anak itu. Kalau terjatuh bagaimana." ujar Jin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Dasar Jin-Mama." ejek Namjoon sambil menowel dagu kekasihnya genit.

"Aku ini lelaki." sahut Jin sambil balas men-_death glare_ Namjoon.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. Sedari tadi dia cuma berguling-guling di atas kasur kesayangannya. Padahal ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa tidur. Dari berganti-ganti posisi tidur sampai menghitung domba sudah dia coba. Tapi tetap saja matanya ini tidak mau tertutup juga. Menyerah, Taehyung memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu hangat.

"Eoh, Jin _hyung_?"

Jin yang sedang duduk di meja makan menoleh. "Tae? Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur. Aku mau membuat susu hangat agar mengantuk. Kau sedang apa _hyung _malam-malam begini?"

"Aku habis makan ramyeon." cengir Jin. "Jangan laporkan pada manajer _hyung_, oke? "

"Aku tidak jamin ya _hyung_." sahut Taehyung sambil memasang senyum evil.

"Ya. Ya. Kau tega sekali." kata Jin sambil manyun. Ah iya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan Namjoon tadi.

"Ya, Taehyungie. Kau sudah tahu belum?" tanya Jin

"Tahu tentang apa _hyung_? Kau dan Rapmon _hyung _sudah pacaran?" sahut Taehyung sambil nyengir.

Jin merona. "Bu, bukan itu. Ish kau ini. Jiminie akan menyatakan cinta besok. Ini rahasia _loh_. Jangan bilang ke member yang lain ya."

Seketika cengiran di wajah Taehyung menghilang dan berganti dengan awan mendung. Pandangan matanya kosong. Raganya seakan ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Jin barusan. -Oke ini mulai berlebihan-

'_Jadi, Jimin akan menyatakan cinta? Pasti pada Jungkook . '_ batin Taehyung nelangsa. _'Pantas saja Jungkook memanggil Jimin dengan Chimchim. Ternyata mereka benar-benar sedekat itu.'_

"Hei, hei Kim Taehyung? Kau tak apa?" tanya Jin sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak.

"Jin hyung, aku duluan ya. Aku mengantuk." kata Taehyung setelah tersadar dari lamuannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ngeloyor pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jin.

"Yah, kau tidak jadi membuat susu?" teriak Jin. Tapi percuma, Taehyung sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar alien. Padahal kan aku belum selesai bicara." pout Jin. "Ah, jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau besok Jimin mau _nembak _Yoongi ya?"

"Yah ya sudahlah. Buat apa kupikirkan. Lebih baik aku tidur saja." putus Jin lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur.

.

.

Hari ini BTS tidak ada jadwal. Jadilah para member bermalas-malasan di dorm. Mumpung libur.

Taehyung mengaduk-aduk kopinya sambil melamun. Di otaknya berkecamuk seribu satu cara untuk menggagalkan rencana penembakan Jimin –yang dia kira- ditujukan kepada _maknae _unyunya.

Tapi boro-boro mau menggagalkan, rencana Jimin saja dia tidak tahu. Salahnya sendiri sih, semalam dirinya langsung cabut begitu mendengar Jin bilang Jimin akan menyatakan cinta.

Jin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan bersama Hoseok jadi kepo juga. Tumben Taehyung pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi, sudah mandi, dan sudah wangi. Padahal seharian ini kan mereka _free._

"Hey, Hoseok-ah." bisik Jin.

"_Ne, hyung? Waeyo_?" jawab Hoseok sambil berbisik juga.

"Kau tahu tidak Taehyung kenapa? Sejak semalam dia bersikap aneh."

Hoseok melirik Taehyung yang sekarang tengah bermuram durja. '_Ah pasti galau lagi_.'batinnya. "Biarkan saja hyung. Dia kan memang aneh sejak dulu." bisik Hoseok cuek sambil meneruskan memotong sayuran untuk dimasak oleh Jin.

"Kau yakin?" sahut Jin dengan mimik khawatir.

"Iya hyung. Tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku, hehe." jawab Hoseok sambil nyengir.

"Jin-_hyung_, Hoseok-_hyung_. Aku pergi keluar dulu _ne_?"

Jin dan Hoseok yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba ada dibelakang mereka.

"Yah bocah! Kau membuat kami kaget tahu." kata Hoseok sambil memukulkan sayuran ke lengan Taehyung.

"Mian hyung. Kalian sih serius sekali. Dipanggil berkali-kali tidak menoleh." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Ah, memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jin sambil melihat penampilan Taehyung dari atas ke bawah. "Hoo, kau mau kencan?"

"Kencan dengan siapa _hyung_? Taehyung kan jomblo." ujar Hoseok sadis sambil tertawa nista. Tidak sadar diri. Memang kau sendiri punya pacar huh, Jung Hoseok? -_-

Taehyung cemberut. "Tidak _hyung, _ aku cuma mau mencari udara segar. Kepalaku penat sekali." keluhnya.

"Kau tidak ikut membantu Jimin menyatakan cinta? Sepertinya seru loh." ujar Jin ceria.

"Ish mana bisa aku ikut, _hyungie_? Sudah ah, aku berangkat. _Annyeong_." jawab Taehyung dongkol, lalu berjalan keluar dengan muka judes.

Jin melongo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung terlihat marah begitu?

"Taehyung itu menyukai Jimin atau bagaimana? Kenapa jawabannya ketus sekali sih?" kata Jin sebal. Hyung tertua BTS itu lalu menatap pemuda disebelahnya. "Yo, Hoseok-ah. Kupikir dia selama ini menyukai Jungkook? Kenapa jutek sekali kalau aku membahas Jimin? Aish."

Hoseok angkat bahu. "Entahlah hyung. Bukankah sudah kubilang anak itu emang aneh sejak dulu?"

.

.

Jungkook membuka mata lalu mengecek jam di _handphone_nya. Ah ternyata sudah siang. Dia lalu bergegas bangun dan mencari _hyungdeul_nya.

_Ish ternyata sudah sepi_.

Sepertinya semua member BTS sudah pergi untuk membantu Jimin mempersiapkan pernyataan cinta Jimin kepada Yoongi.

Jungkook kemudian pergi ke dapur. Perutnya kelaparan parah dan dia butuh asupan makanan segera. Ketika melintas di depan kulkas, Jungkook melihat ada dua memo yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

_Jungkook-ah, kami pergi duluan. Maaf meninggalkanmu, habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Hehehe. Makanan ada di meja kalau kau lapar.-Jin-_

Jungkook terkekeh.' _Jin-eomma memang yang terbaik.', _batinnya.

_Kook-ah, bisakah kau menyusul Taehyung? Sepertinya dia sedang sedih, mau tidak kau hibur dia? –Hoseok-_

Jungkook buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu, dia bergegas ke kamar dan mengganti baju, berniat mencari _hyung alien_nya. Persetan dengan cacing diperutnya yang protes minta diberi makan.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia. Taman dekat dorm BTS. Tempat yang sangat potensial dikunjungi _hyung_nya saat galau melanda.

Jungkook celingukan ke sana ke mari mencari sosok Taehyung. Dan voilaaa! Dia menemukan seseorang -dengan postur mirip Taehyung- sedang duduk di atas ayunan sambil melamun. Buru-buru Jungkook mengahampiri ayunan itu.

"Yah, hyung!" panggil Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh kaget. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok maknae BTS –alias bahan galauannya- yang sedang tersenyum imut sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Jungkook lalu duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah Taehyung. Lalu mulai mengayun-anyunkan ayunannya ceria. Lupa ya, kalau ke mari berniat mencari _hyung_nya. -_-

' _Imut sekali'_ batin Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook lekat. _'Sayang sekali kau sebentar lagi kau menjadi milik Jimin.'_

Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan lalu menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap balik Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa _hyung_? Kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku atau member yang lain." "Tiba-tiba kabur begini. Kan bikin cemas, kau tahu." ucap Jungkook sebal.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. "Kau kenapa di sini Kook?"

"Eoh? Menyusulmu tentu saja. Lagipula aku ditinggal _hyungdeul_ di dorm sendirian." gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung cuma terdiam. Kemudian ikut-ikutan mengayunkan ayunannya. Sekarang gantian Jungkook yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau pulanglah. Pasti Jimin dan yang lainnya sedang mencarimu." ujar Taehyung tanpa menatap Jungkook. Ish, padahal dalam hati dia ingin Jungkook di sini saja selamanya, agar Jimin tidak jadi menyatakan cinta.

Jungkook manyun. Dia kan meminta Taehyung cerita masalahnya, eh malah diusir.

"Aku mau di sini saja hyung. Lagipula buat apa Jimin hyung mencariku? Kan dia sedang ada proyek menyatakan cinta." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung melongo. "Kau tahu Jimin mau menyatakan cinta?" tanya Taehyung. "Lalu kenapa di sini? Kabur eoh?"

"Hah? Kabur bagaimana?"

"Kabur. Ya kabur. Kan harusnya kau bersama Jimin, lalu Jimin menyatakan cinta. Dan taraaa, kalian resmi jadi sepasang kekasih." cerocos Taehyung

Kening Jungkook berkerut. Otak cerdasnya berusaha memikirkan ucapan Taehyung barusan. Dirinya dan Jimin hyung? Sepasang kekasih?

"Tunggu dulu hyung." Jungkook mengambil nafas. "Kau tidak berpikir Jimin hyung akan menyatakan cinta padaku, kan?"

"Memang bukan padamu, Kook-ah?"

"Asdfghjkl mana mungkin, hyung!"seru Jungkook. Dia menjambak rambutnya gemas. "Aku tidak mau kena amukan Yoongi hyung kalau sampai berani merebut Jimin hyung."

"Yoongi hyung? Jadi Jimin akan menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung menganga. Jadi selama ini, dia salah sangka? "Astaga, astaga, astaga. Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku sih?!"

"Memang Jin-hyung tidak bilang padamu?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Err bilang sih semalam. Cuma sepertinya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jin hyung sampai selesai, hehe."

Jungkook mendengus. _'Salah siapa dong kalau begitu?'_

"Habisnya, kupikir Jimin akan menyatakan cinta padamu. Kan aku galau. Ya sudah aku buru-buru ke kamar." bela Taehyung

"Eh? Kau galau karna mengira Jimin hyung akan menembakku begitu?" _'Apa Tae-hyung suka padaku ya?'_

Jungkook mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap ke _hyung_nya. Duh maknae kita _blushing._ _Uhuy_

Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati. Dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi Jungkook yang merona manis.

"Ehem sebenarnya, aku ini sudah lama suka padamu. Maafkan hyungmu yang pengecut ini karena tidak berani jujur padamu, Kookie-ah." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jungkook makin merona parah. Bahkan rona merahnya sampai merambat ke telinganya. Tangan Taehyung kini menangkup kedua pipinya. Dan matanya memandang matanya lembut. Ugh, Jungkook jadi malu.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita kekasih, oke?" putus Taehyung ceria.

Jungkook tergagap. "Eh, eh. A-aku kan belom bilang apapun, _hyungie_."

Taehyung lalu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Dia mulai berjalan menjauhi ayunan dan berniat pulang ke dorm –otomatis Jungkook ikut berjalan karena tangan mereka bertautan-. Taehyung tidak sabar ingin memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun. Rona diwajahmu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya kok." Kata Taehyung riang. "Kau juga menyukaiku."

"Dasar hyung bodoh. Kalau suka padaku kenapa menempeli Hoseok _hyung _terus? Kau juga galau waktu Jin _hyung_ dan Rapmon _hyung _jadian" omel Jungkook sebal.

Taehyung mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih menarik kedua pipi kekasihnya gemas. "Kupikir kau ini ada apa-apa dengan Jimin. Kalau sudah begitu aku selalu curhat dengan Hoseok _hyung_."

"Lepas hyung. Sakit." rengek Jungkook sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. "Aku juga bosan ditempeli Jimin _hyung_ terus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur bilang mau membantunya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi _hyung_."

"Jungkook-ie, kau cemburu ya aku dekat dengan Hoseok hyung?" tanya Taehyung usil. "Ap- apa?" Jungkook tergagap. "Tidak. Buat apa aku cemburu?" kilah Jungkook sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah tuh." ejek Taehyung."Ah senangnya dicemburui kekasih hati"

"_Aniyaa. _Aku tidak cemburu." kata Jungkook ngotot. Padahal rona di wajahnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung jadi makin gemas. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Jungkook dan CUP! Dia mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas. Lalu mengeloyor pergi sambil terkekeh.

'_Tae-hyung menciumku?_' Jungkook _blank_. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus bibirnya yang sudah tidak _virgin_ lagi. Tidak sadar kalau Taehyung sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yaaa Jeon Jungkook! Kau mau pulang tidak?" teriak Taehyung sambil tertawa geli melihat _maknae_ nya masih dalam mode _blank_.

"Dasar Kim Taehyung mesum! Kemari kau!" desis Jungkook sambil mengejar Taehyung –_kekasih_-nya.

**END**

Gimana gimanaaa? Bagian mana yang perlu perbaikan? Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah readers-deul. Yang membangun pastinya. Mari berteman! Mohon komentarnya yaa hehe :D


End file.
